One Shot
by Soul Stance
Summary: Natsuki is a teen who slowly developes a friendship with a girl. Well kinda. You see, simple just got a little more complicated. Updates when Natsuki stops hating the world. Have fun kiddies. :P
1. Simple

So I made this eons ago as a way to focus on writing. Though its not that great its being posted to amuse just about anyone who feels like reading this. Maybe it'll tickle a random person's funny bone.. Heh.. Yeah. I can definitely see it now..So here is a oneshot I wrote back when I didn't know the ropes. Oh and _"**[-iGetalLtHegIrlS-iGetalLtHegIrlS-iGetalLtHegIrlS-iGetalLtHegIrlS-]**"_ will be my time skip/scene/Pov/Anything line thingy..Just cuz I luff Calvin Harris :B Anyway, on to my writer's junk..

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Mai HiME/Otome related. I still think I have the right to carry a wallet though. WARNING: No beta was in sight :P Have fun

* * *

**Chance encounters are simply by chance.. right?**

**Chap 1:Simple**

* * *

I walked towards the exit, then the automatic doors opened and I stepped of the train. My life was a breeze but it was boring. I just wanted to escape this caged in world. The book bag over my shoulder slid off the said shoulder and I had to readjust it. I usually swing it back over for it to stay on. This time I accidentally hit someone when I felt the bag make contact with something solid. Hn, might as well turn around.. I immediately froze when I met with those eyes. Red orbs looked back at me.

The owner's lips pursed ever so slightly, confusion was clear on her features. I swallowed hard. "Ah, sorry about that." I said. My body was already turning around to lead me to school when she grabbed onto my sweater sleeve.

"That's okay, but can you please help me with something?" When I turned back to face her she put this small paper in my face.

"Uh, what are you showing me here?" I questioned, I then scanned the white sheet with my brows knitted because I thought back at how I had found myself in this situation.

"That's what I need to know, Haruka never could draw well.. Or at all actually." Damn right this Haruka girl couldn't draw. This wouldn't even be considered a drawing. It looked like a doodle type of thing.

What I could make out was a house on fire and some crowned doped up angels. Wait, WTF. "Uh.. Do you even have any idea what the name of this place is?" I asked, kind of irked at the fact that I was probably going to be late to school.. Eh, would it really matter?

The girl rubbed her chin as though she were thinking about the meaning of life. Goddamn.

"If I remember somewhat correctly," she paused though my facial expression motioned for her to keep going. "F-um…Oh, what was it again?.. The Rena Sayers school for academic achievement."

My brows rose in unison and my mouth made a small "o".

I was dealing with a freshman, even though I myself was a grade below that, I was the same age as a freshman. I skipped school many times and got held back for missing out for so long on my studies. I was currently enrolled in Fukka academy.

The grade school, sister school actually, to that place she mentioned. "Garderobe, you mean?" She must have felt a little silly for not remembering its shorter version name.

I smiled widely, "you have no idea where you are going, do you?" The girl's cheeks brightened.

It was funny enough that I had to actually hold myself back from giggling so I raised my arm and used my wrist to cover my current reaction. She just looked at me oddly, I guess I didn't look like the type who would do that. I tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear while blushing a little. To save myself the embarrassment, I took her hand into mine and led her up the stairs to leave the subway station. She had no trouble keeping up with me.

Even though I was going pretty fast, we dogged traffic, and she was practically sightseeing as we went. Some minutes after our encounter and mini adventure thing, we arrived in front of the building. We only slightly panted, I guess she was about just in as good shape like me.

"Garderobe.." she panted. My stomach had this little fluttering reaction to how she said it. Now that I saw her more clearly, and took the time to do so, I saw that she was pretty good looking. Cute even.. Wait, I won't even go there.

I stared at her eyes for a moment. Flickers of excitement were there. Well this was pretty much a new experience. "Um, I'm sorry, but you never gave me your name." The golden brown hair on her shoulders made me shiver a little when they bounced as she turned her head to me since she was admiring the building.

"Oh, right." She certainly looked surprised.. "I am Shizuru.. Shizuru Fujino." Then this girl gave me a smile and raised her arm as though to shake hands with me.

She wasn't left waiting for long since I took the invitation without much of a problem. "Nice name, I'm Natsuki Kuga." we shook hands and became acquaintances. Shizuru paused for a moment and then said, "well then, shall we go inside?"

I immediately frowned because I couldn't go in and show her, though I was going to apply here for next year. "I don't go here." I quickly explained. "Oh." was all she could muster, she looked quite disappointed. She bit her lower lip and something in me just took over at the sight.

"But I'm enrolling here for next year. You'll see me then." I babbled, then I blushed to some degree and looked away, tucking in a loose strand of hair.

My outburst did not go without a reward of course. She smiled and said, "I'm thankful, though it makes me kind of sad that I'll only know one person at this school."

I quirked a brow, "Who?"

"Me." was the only word that a girl behind me said. I jumped a little at the sudden appearance and stepped away far enough to see the girl clearly. Blonde hair that was kind of curly and high spirited hazel eyes. Her hands were on her hips, "Shizuru, what took you so long? You were like this close," she emphasized with her thumb and index finger, "to missing freshman assembly!"

"Ah, sorry, Haruka-chan!.. I kind of got lost with your creative artistic work."

Shizuru apologized and made funny looking wavy motions with her hands. Heh buddy, that's just the nice way of saying, "Yer piece o' crap of a drawing is the reason that I'm freakin' late! " Ah.. I really crack myself up sometimes… Then the bell thing rang which meant that it was now 8:10. Oh damn it all, I still had to reach my building which was just a few blocks away. If I left now I'd get there in time and still be able to get in five minutes for locker time to pack up my morning books.

"Sh- Shizuru, I have to go now." I said with my finger pointing to my bare wrist as though I were wearing an imaginary watch. "Aww.. See you on the train later, okay?"

Its almost like I had to say yes, just to see her smile. "Yeah, see you then!" And I ran off waving goodbye. A second later right after they faced the school and began the walk towards it, I ran the opposite way right after because I had seemed to have forgotten the direction of my school.

Huh, talk about weird.

**_[-iGetalLtHegIrlS-iGetalLtHegIrlS-iGetalLtHegIrlS-iGetalLtHegIrlS-]_**

"Shizuru." I called. "Hm?" She went, not really paying attention to me. Her red eyes scanned the page. Her nose was all up in this little thin magazine with a model and some guy on the front cover. I turned myself to look outside the window. Pretty dark tunnel with dim lighting like in some weird movie that I'm not about to start talking about.

I let out a sigh. It had already been a month since our encounter and we had conversed much on our way to school since then. We had gotten to know a little more about each other because even though we took different trains at first, our second train that we transferred to was the same one.

I hadn't even notice that she was even taking the same train as me before on that day we met. We were currently standing on the still train. I had to move from my original spot because there were more and more people who came through those automatic sliding doors cramming in with the rest of the mass of bodies. It was so flippin' crowded at this hour. And at this very moment I started to get pissed at this guy who smelled like old pizza. He played this loud music on a little black boom box that you would not expect such a massive sound to come out of.

No one else rose up to the challenge because the man stank of dead rodents and he looked dangerous. The type that said crap like, "Who the Fuck do you think you talkin' to? You wanna die?" And then proceed beating the crap out of that poor soul. "Oh for the love of.." I was just about to start complaining when Shizuru stopped reading and looked in the direction of the man. I started making my way over very slowly, watching the scene before me intently. He had this big grin on his face staring out the window.

It was quickly wiped off when Shizuru made her presence known to the vulgar smelling guy with a simple yet loudly heard, "AHEM." The man turned his head to face her with a puzzled look. He arched himself to lean in some 'ol thug like way, his own intimidate pose. Shizuru just looked him in the eye and calmly demanded, "Excuse me sir, can you please turn down the volume?" She pointed at the mini boom box, "Its disturbing my ears and does not allow me to read my book." Her "book" was probably rolled up tightly in one of her hands because it was nowhere to be seen.

"Aw 'scuse me.. pretty girl, I dint mean no harm.." He then leaned down to the boom box he had put on the floor and turned the volume down. It was still on though and a song with an overdose of profanity and vulgar music came on. Shizuru's face had disgust visibly shown on the frown she put on. The dark orange corn braided man noticed this and frowned as well. "You don't like them tunes 'o mine, pretty girl?" And just before anything could get any more complicated and possibly serious, I by then had made my way between the two enemies.

I faced the frowning guy with a sheepish smile and said to him in the nicest voice I could possibly muster, "Maybe you should just buy an I pod, buddy." The guy glared at me and sucked his teeth.. Ew.. But even though I was worried for Shizuru, I immediately began worrying about myself. I had put myself in this danger zone and I just stared right back at the guy.

I sweat dropped, that's all we did for a minute before the train came to a stop and a pair of hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled me out. Thankfully the man did not follow us because he probably had a different stop or something. What mattered at the moment was what an idiot I was. "Natsuki.." Shizuru spoke in a tone of voice that I had never heard before. She looked and sounded pretty speechless.

"Thank you.." Was all she could say though.

"For what?" I asked, for cereal, what was so special about what I did? I almost got myself killed! Then she did the unexpected and she gave me a quick hug, "For defending me back there." Well, now that she mentioned it.. I kinda did do the noble thing. Heh.

We actually exchanged AIMs on the way home after that incident and school. I don't really know why she did that though, it wasn't necessary. I guess she was just trying to connect with me, to be my friend in a somewhat better way. That night at my house I walked up the steps of my house to the second floor while drying my hair with a towel.

"Nat.. Is that you?" Called out my younger sibling. From my room nonetheless! "What are you up to in my room brat!" I yelled as I reached my mentioned room.

Well she just didn't answer because she was a little too busy playing runescape. She typed something really fast on my beautiful blue keyboard and then looked at me with a glare. "Did you call me a brat earlier?" I joked around saying, "huh? What?" I cupped my ear as though I couldn't hear her that well, "Oh, sorry, I don't speak brat-ienese"

* * *

See? Very simple. :]


	2. Complicated

Thank you for all the reviews. I'm glad you liked simple that much. 3 I felt like a baby chick getting light shoves to jump to my deathCOUGH.. to _fly _awayy :]

To: another anon- Ah thank you vewy much :3 And i know I fuggled up the paragraphs..It was old and all smushed together..And being the lazy person I am..I just spaced it out to make it look readable. xD

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing except the cops, the humor, and the blood..in this story. **Warning**:Try not to kill me for the ending if it seems a bit rushed.. _ and I suck at action..And Betas coulnd't be bothered by my terrible writing.. BUT OTHER THAN THAT_..Enjoy! :D_

* * *

**Things are never as simple as they seem.**

**Chap Two: Complicated**

* * *

"So how's High School life?" I asked, head nodding at the person that I directed the question to.

"Ahh..It's pretty incredible.." My friend shook her soda can slightly before taking a sip, "'cuz everyone is incredibly pretty." She chuckled.

My redheaded cousin leaned on the edge of her chair with a look of disbelief, "Whaaaat?"

I smacked my forehead.

We were all currently chilling in the backyard of my best friend/cousin, Nao.

We sat on nice reclined chairs, forming a triangle between the three of us.

I leaned back into my seat with a sigh, "Dude, do you ever think about anything else besides g-"

I was silenced with a hand to my mouth. I already knew who would dare and just glared at its owner. As soon as I opened my mouth to lick her palm, she had already moved it. She grinned at her victory and I rolled my eyes.

My lime eyed cousin turned back her attention to our good friend Chie. "Oi, four eyes, care to elaborate?" Nao smirked with a devious glint in her eye.

Chie puffed her cheeks at this jest, "Not until you say something nice."

"Ahaaa, screwed over, Yuuki!" I began to wipe a nonexistent tear and grinned.

Nao put a finger to her chin in thought. What could she possibly say to make up for her joke? Besides ever since Chie graduated, she left glasses behind and opted for contacts.

When an idea finally made its way to that girl's brain she visibly showed annoyance. She huffed in defeat, "Fineeee..

Harada…You are a sexy beast with or without glasses."

I rolled my eyes once again at my relative's submissiveness. She wanted an idea of what awaited her, and for a girl as attractive as her, that meant a lot of stuff.

"Well, now was that so hard?" Chie beamed with a grin to show that she was indeed pleased.

With no reply the dark-haired girl went on, " The girls in that place are just vavoom," she began making hourglass hand motions, "and these yummy.." she started squeezing and patting air like a crazy person.

Nao was close to squealing in delight but that would be un-Nao of her and she wouldn't dare let me use that against her.

After the perverted old man that possessed my friend left the building I came back to the conversation.

"..And its amazing how there's this one girl who's got half, if not all, the student body drooling over her.."

Ah wait.. guess I was wrong. I closed my traumatized eyes in an attempt to dispel all of Chie's shenanigans from my mind.

"It makes her pretty powerful aside from the fact that she belongs to the Student Council."

Damn that's just crazy talk. The idea of an entire school eating out of the palm of one girl's hand? I chuckled at the thought as Nao asked about her name.

"Ahhh good 'ol Shizuru Fujino."

I gagged on some imaginary thing as I opened my eyes in shock.

"Whoa, you alright there, Kuga?"

Thankfully before I could even formulate any words, my cell phone began to ring. I sighed looking at the caller ID to see it was my mother. I internally thanked whatever it was that caused my mother to call me.

"Yeah?"

"Could you be a dear and pick up your sister for me?"

I squinted my eyes and huffed. Nooooo she's old enough to find her way home but I'd rather go pick her up than stay and continue looking like a gaping fish.

"Where is she now?"

"She's at the Tokiha residence."

"Alright, I'll go get her but why can't you?"

"Work, sweetheart. The job that pays for your school and your clothes and your phone bill and text messaging and-"

I cut her off with quick reply, "Okay mom I got 'cha, I am forever in your debt. Goodbye."

And with that I shut my phone with an eye twitch.

"Fighting with your mom again? Shit, Kuga, you heartless monster." Nao chided.

"Suck it, Yuuki." I growled.

Chie had almost busted a lung with her uncontrolled laughter. Sticking out a hand at us she said, "Calm down you pre-freshies, leave the drama for high school."

I brushed my self as I stood up. "Gotta go pick up Al," I said with a strech, " I'll be seeing you bitches later, kay? "

They agreed with a laugh and with a smirk I left them there.

_**[-iGetalLtHegIrlS-iGetalLtHegIrlS-iGetalLtHegIrlS-iGetalLtHegIrlS-]**_

It was nice to hear the birds chirping and the crunching of leaves under my feet. I made my way past the humongous gates of the Tokiha estate after taking two buses and a brisk walk. As soon as I was on the other side I looked back to thank the guy in the box who began to shut the gates again. He was a nice old guy who had been here for as long as I knew Mai Tokiha.

I continued my walk around the large marble fountain in the middle that blocked a little of the house from view. Oh, whoops, I meant mansion. Yes, my friend was disgustingly rich because her parent's were cooking geniuses but she was actually one of the nicest people anyone could possibly meet.

Before I even rang the doorbell, the intimidating large doors swung open with whoosh. Something then decided to jump on me and we fell backwards with me breaking its fall.

Then a voice spoke with a gasp, "Mikoto?"

Mikoto, the girl currently squeezing the life outta me, suddenly let go and turned her head around.

"Mai, look! It's Natsuki!" she said with a childish grin.

Alyssa had also made her way to the door by now and once she saw me she retreated back. Only to enjoy the moment more and hit the floor with a thud laughing her ass off.

The person who gasped was Mai and she could only stare before giving me a hand.

"I'm soooo sorry about that Natsuki!" My redheaded friend gave me a sheepish grin in embarrassment.

She lightly scolded Mikoto who grinned and bowed to me to apologize. I ruffled her short spiky hair to let her know it was okay.

"So how was my brat sister?" I looked at Mai with arms crossed. She jokingly began, "Well she wasn't tha-"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" My younger sibling barked, coming out the door with hands up.

We all laughed at her flaring temper.

"Aw look! She's trying to use the Kuga death glare." Mai cooed.

"Ara, what party started without me?" another voice came from the hall. Immediately our eyes met and my breath hitched. She had a faint blush on her face that I almost hadn't caught.

"Alyssa's sister I presume?" Shizuru said with a knowing smirk.

"Oh, sorry!" Mai's amethyst eyes widened. "Natsuki, this is Shizuru Fujino from my high school," she pointed out and then pointed at me. "and this is Natsuki Kuga, one of my closest friends."

I blinked at the sudden realization. I had to stop myself from smiling. I never told anyone, save for Al, about the stranger from the train. Shizuru clearly knew who I was, we still went on the train together to our schools.

"Oh hey there, Shizuru, nice to meet you." I offered my hand to which she gently shook. "My pleasure."

The way she said that sent a small shiver down me as she gave my thumb a playful nudge. I could tell she wanted to tease me some more but we couldn't, because I had to get my sister home.

And speak of the devil, Alyssa mentioned the fact that I was to take her home. "So I'm guessing mom sent you?"

I gave her a look and she just smiled to which I also did. "Yeah, Nao and Chie were pretty devastated that I had to leave." I said with sarcasm.

"Sure they were." Alyssa rolled her blue eyes.

After making a scene, we turned around waving goodbye and left.

After we left the colossal sized area my sister bumped into me which sent me flying into a bunch of leaves.

"GAHHHHH" I yelped as I hit the ground. I gave my sister a look and said, "Watch what happens.."

"Yeah your going to get up and keep walking." She said stating what I was literally about to do.

I decided to sprint in her direction with a growl. Al screamed with delight as I ran after her like a rabid dog.

After a while of good old Kuga bonding aka attempting to beat the shit out of each other, we decided to take a break on a nearby bus bench.

Alyssa tied her hair back into a ponytail with a rubber band. "Yo, got an extra one?" I asked as I held my hair up, its was making me hot.

She threw one at me which I caught and made my ponytail. After taking a long break, a familiar figure appeared. I smiled knowing all too well who it was.

"She following you?" Alyssa raised her brows suggestively. "Ah shut up!" I said nudging her playfully.

Said girl chuckled, "Natsuki is quite mean to her adorable sister."

Al looked down with a blush. I smirked at that and would get her with it.

I gave the older girl a sad look, "Shizuru, look at what you've done, she's practically a tomato!" I said with worry.

I could imagine Alyssa's bloodlust as she just turned even redder.

She countered with, "It is not my fault that the Kuga are so good looking." And with that it was my turn to blush.

Al saved our asses by asking, "Oi, who's in the mood for some ice cream?"

"ME!" I stood immediately shaking my head to get the look off my face.

The brunette giggled.

_**[-iGetalLtHegIrlS-iGetalLtHegIrlS-iGetalLtHegIrlS-iGetalLtHegIrlS-]**_

The three of us were walking towards the nearest store to get some ice cream.

I didn't bother asking why Shizuru was even over there but we spoke a little about random things.

A really pleasant looking gas station appeared in sight.

Alyssa quickly walked in and went to look at the surprisingly huge selection of ice creams available.

Shizuru followed me to the back where the beverages were kept.

I grabbed a can of Arizona iced tea and looked at her with a smile, "If you want something I can buy it for you."

Shizuru just smiled at me, "That is so gentleman like of you." she winked.

I felt my face heat up again, "Oi, again with the teasing."

She sighed dramatically "Just too cute!"

"Fine! I ain't buying you anything!" I huffed with my arms crossed but inwardly smirked.

"Ikezu!" She pouted.

I laughed at her expression before it died out and just looked into her eyes as she did into mine. Then for some strange reason her eyes dived below for a split second.. to my lips? I was about to say something when she bit her bottom lip and opened the fridge to retrieve another Arizona like mine.

"Ara, this might just break my wallet." she said crestfallen.

I began cracking up at that. What she had done was just an act, she was just as wealthy as Mai. But a can of iced tea? I could tell she was joking.

"Do you find something funny?" she pouted again. This time I paid attention to the plumpness and wondered what they felt like.

I shook my head to rid myself of the thought and just as I was about to retort.. I heard a scream from the front of the store. "NATSUKI!" Followed by a gunshot.

Shizuru and I locked eyes. That was my sister. My heart sank and my stomach ached.

"Shut the fuck up brat!" said a heavy voice, "Or next time I'll shoot ya!" he growled menacingly.

I swallowed hard as we ducked behind a row of chips and magazines. I thanked god Alyssa wasn't hurt but it was close. Too close.

I peeked up to see two grown men wearing dark clothes and headgear to cover their faces. The one who yelled at Al currently had his gun pointing up at the ceiling where the first shot had been fired.

That bullet hole was a clear reminder of the danger my sister was in and I was scared stiff. There were seven other people in their sights that were currently on the ground.. along with Al.

"Alright Joe, that entrance was a tad too loud." chuckled the second man as he tapped his ear and then pulled out a bag.

"Smithy, this brat's screaming names and shit, I had to shut her up!" claimed the one known as Joe.

I guess they were using fake names to protect their identity and still be able to communicate.

I looked to my right and left and spotted a guy two rows away who had also caught sight of me. He was wearing plain clothes but then pulled out a wallet and revealed a shiny badge. An undercover cop right under our noses.

My train of thought was suddenly interrupted by the lanky figure that was Smithy saying, "Alright folks, cash and valuables go in here," he threw the raggedy bag at an old woman, "pass that on and don't try to hide anything good cuz if we catch ya then a bullet's gunna go thru yer head! Got it?" he cackled while waving his gun around.

Joe laughed as well while still standing there to ensure that everyone was doing as told. Smithy went on to the cashier and demanded cash. "See, Joe, told ya this nice wealthy neighborhood would help us out."

They laughed again and my anger was rising to great heights. I wanted to deck the shit out of Joe and kick Smithy in the fucking nose..

I looked at the undercover cop and revealed my obvious feelings through expression. He pointed at me and then at Smithy and himself with Joe.

"Oi, by the way, you mentioned that brat screamed names?"

I sighed and looked at Shizuru. We were so close together that I could smell her scent.

"Uh just one..Natsuki I think."

I gently pulled us closer and put my forehead right with hers. "Shizu.." I sighed, "If I don't make it back.. Well then.. just know I.."

"Heh..Well..WHO EVER THE FUCK NATSUKI IS STAND UP RIGHT NOW!"

My eyes opened wide at the mention while Shizuru was still in shock of whatever I was going to say.

Of course I happened to be the only Natsuki in the place and when no one stood up, Smithy got a little peeved.

"C'mon it's not like I'm gunna shoot ya!" He smirked whilst twirling his gun as he waited.

When no one answered his eyes flashed dangerously.

"I'll go check the back." he said to Joe with suspicion.

Fuck. It was now or never. I'd only get one shot.

As he started walking around I looked at the cop who gave me a look and I nodded.

With a chip bag in hand I crawled to the last row farthest from the duo and threw the object down my row.

He smirked as his thoughts were confirmed. "Come out to play kiddie~" he purred with amusement.

I just waited and then I heard "WHAT THE-" And a body went down just as Smithy was about to reach me. He turned to look and that's when I acted.

His head snapped back to me with his gun half raised. I jumped up and head butted him. Hard.

It got him walking backwards since it got him in the nose because I was unaware of his height. At the sight of blood pouring out of his nose I smirked.

He cowered down and was tending to his nose. "Ack fucking girl!"

I heard the cops footsteps coming this way as I ran towards the thug ready to kick him when he lifted his gun and at pointblank was about to pull the trigger.

I shut my eyes when I realized that I was too late. Shit.

The single shot rung loud in my ears as I opened my eyes wide once again.

A single bead of sweat trailed down my forehead. I fell to the ground with a sigh.

A deep sigh of relief.

The cop had pulled out his fire arm and shot Smithy in the arm, thus stopping him.

The man in all black just bitched and moaned as blood spewed out all over the checkered floor.

The man with the gun whom I could trust gave me a thumbs up. I returned it with an uneasy grin, closed my eyes, and fell back only to be enveloped in warm arms.

I could feel cold drops land on my face.

"Natsuki.."

I opened my eyes for the umpteenth time that day and smiled. "It's okay Shizuru. You're safe."

After all that drama I was wiped and just wanted to go home and sleep off the bad feeling that remained in my gut.

But no, things just didn't work that way as I was forced to remain with Al and Shizuru for a talk from some person.

After stating everything we saw as witnesses we just waited in silence. Camera people had just started setting up and the newscasters were getting ready with their mics to interview all involved in this chaos.

A man suddenly appeared. It was the cop.

"Hello there," He shook each of our hands, "I'm Yamada and you guys are a brave bunch for remaining so calm."

"Natsuki Kuga." I said. The others also addressed themselves and then Yamada looked me dead in the eye.

"Kuga, you did something real good today.. You're a hero and don't you forget that." My heart leapt up at what I was being called.. A hero.

Shizuru snuggled closer to me and Al grinned, "Thanks sis."

I almost started crying when Yamada told us about who those thugs were and how they had robbed other small gas stations and killed a hostage once.

That could have been Alyssa, I gulped, or me.

He then told us about how everyone wanted to interview us as well but that he decided against it since we were still so young and this would only cause mindless waves of media to camp out at our front doors.

We were then escorted to a police car that drove us to Shizuru's house first. Her mother broke down and hugged her along with her father as the police began explaining things. Red eyes glanced my way as we drove off again.

When my mother caught sight of all the commotion and me popping out of that car, my mom almost had a cow.

The day had been rough and after assuring my mom that me and Alyssa were alright I was finally allowed to go take a shower.

I threw myself on my bed and began mentally kicking myself for letting my little sister get stuck in such a situation. My mental rant went on and on till I landed on the memory of a certain brunette.

I got up again to turn off the light and crawled under the covers.

My eyelids were getting heavy as I thought about how Shizuru shed tears for me while I was in her grasp. I could feel the drops all over again. And then I remembered the sound of her heartbeat. It was going about in panic. But then I heard it skip when I said she was safe.

I mumbled stuff with knit brows which quickly relaxed as I fell asleep.

Shizuru..

What caused that?

* * *

Yeahh I hope ya'll likeyy.. Adios Amigos!


	3. Gimmie a break

Thank you all for reading and reviewing! It means lots to have fav story or fav author and review show up in my inbox.

To ze anons: THANK YOU GUYS SOO MUCH I don't have the time to give each of you a reply cuz the world is a bitchh but I love youuuuu 3 3

:D Soo This thing was running on and on and on..and I kinda had to split this chap up.. Not a lot of ShitNat.. Don't kill me but this really kinda doesn't even have Shiz speaking to Nat.. Wow..I'm making this worse for my self..For the love of god, just put the pitchfork down! :O

**Disclaimer:** I own the world so I own Sunrise which means I own My Hime.. COUGH now just add the word "Don't" between "I" and "Own" and we can move on..

**Warning: **I got nothing against hairstyles.. It's just that Nat is hating her life right now. Shit might get confusing.. endure it xD .. Betas knocked me out cold and left me on the street to rot cuz of my terrible "unbetable" writing. And that isn't even a word.

* * *

**Sometimes you just wanna hit somebody, ya know?**

**Chap 3:Gimmie a break**

* * *

To Natsuki Kuga, her current situation was absolute bullshit.

The fifteen year old girl was anxiously waiting for her mother, Saeko Kuga, to finish.

What exactly? Well, on a day like any other she was on the train heading home from the movies with Chie and Nao.. And she had paid absolutely no attention to her surroundings when she tackled her cousin playfully in an empty car.. and gum had nestled itself real well within Natsuki's locks.

So, being the dutiful savior of a mother she was, Saeko took it upon herself to try and help her daughter in distress. But her daughter was stressed as to how her hair would turn out. And with her mother, the possibilities were endless.

All Natsuki could see was the white wall of the basement in front of her. The sound that the pair of scissors made when it cut her precious hair was practically killing her. She could feel the recoil whenever the two blades disconnected more of her locks from others.

The girl stared straight ahead of her in fear of seeing any of her hair on the basement floor. Oh too late, she caught sight of a few strands landing softly.

-And the day right before orientation too.. Damn my life- was what the girl repeated inside her head while still worrying.

"Natsuki, you look nervous." Her mother stated.

Pshh, it was pretty obvious that her daughter was looking and feeling uncomfortable. The truth was that Natsuki really didn't exactly trust her mother with a pair of scissors, meeting teachers, or even cooking for that matter.

The cutting stopped for a second and Natsuki gulped. "Wait, that's not right.." Saeko muttered to herself.

Natsuki stopped breathing on the spot.

"Hmph, would you look at that, its even better, almost done." Saeko proudly stated.

Natsuki gasped for air that her lungs desperately needed. "M-mother, please don't scare me like that."

The young girl knew that something could go seriously wrong when and if her mother began to doubt her work. She knew because that's what usually happens to herself. Natsuki closed her eyes and tried to calm down. She laughed internally about how much Saeko and herself were so alike. And she was just thinking personality wise, not even thinking about the physical resemblance. Her very features were like exact copies to her mother's own. Same dark hair, eye color, nose, lips, forehead, dimples, and the list just goes on. It was kind of creepy that her mother was like her but with more years on her.. and gave birth to a mini-me, except the mini-me was growing up and would one day have her own which would then have it's own and then.. Huh, lets not get into that right now.

The blades paused again. Natsuki bit her lower lip and squeezed her eyes closed.

"Okay, Nat-chan, don't be too surprised, " Said her mother who handed her the mirror.

Now the moment of truth had arrived and Natsuki swallowed. Her hand gripped the mirror as though it were her only lifeline. One emerald eye cracked open very little.

It kind of took her awhile to get accustomed to what she was seeing in the mirror.

"Oh.. Kami." The younger look-alike's eyes widened. She was speechless.

"Aww, it can't be that bad!" The girl's mother looked the other way and puffed her cheeks while crossing her arms in a childlike manner.

Natsuki groaned as she stared at herself in the mirror. "You have got to be kidding me.." She had to touch it to make sure this wasn't some sort of sick dream or whatnot. She gave it a ruffle and gasped quite dramatically. Spikes of hair formed between her fingers.

-Oh My God-

"..Mother," Natsuki's voice trembled slightly, " where did you get this idea, the hairstyle?"

"Uh.. you.. um.. don't like it?" Saeko questioned while not facing her daughter and staring at the nearest thing, the ceiling. The older look-alike was trying to avert her daughter's hidden weapon that she inherited too. The infamous Kruger Glare that Saeko used to use back in her day. When she herself was one bad-ass. And yet now she worked as a scientist. Heh, look at that.

The only thing that could distinguish Natsuki from her mom was the fact that Saeko wore glasses. Which Saeko was actually adjusting at the moment while waiting for her daughter to cool down.

Natsuki mumbled something about not going to her new school looking like this.

"You won't be able to skip school, Natsuki!" Saeko said as she looked right into her daughters' eyes with a certain spark in them. The confident cocky bad-ass from the good old days look. " Aunty Lu is driving you to school."

Saeko's features changed from bad-ass to mommy mode and grinned, "Well I'll be upstairs watching Degrassi!" And she just left. Yes, just like that.

Natsuki couldn't even say anything to her mother because she bolted up rather than "just left" and looked back at the mirror. She frowned, "I look like a boy, this is bullcrap, I can't walk around school like this."

She sat the mirror down next to her on the floor. Her first impression was definitely going to be something. She used both of her smooth pale hands to feel around her head. Her hair was cut very short and it stuck out in places like some random messy boy's hair would look like. "Everything is just dandy.."

Well she would style this right, not just leave it like that, all wild and it looked like one of those hairstyles that screamed FUCK YOU to the world..

-Man this is all karma from kindergarten that came back to bite me in the ass-, or so Natsuki thought. She had no idea why this had to happen to her.

Once Alyssa caught sight of her older sister she immediately put both hands over her mouth in an attempt to keep the air in.

The blunette's eye twitched in annoyance which seemed to be the last straw for the younger girl as she burst out laughing.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA! Natsuahaaahahahahaha!"

_**[-iGetalLtHegIrlS-iGetalLtHegIrlS-iGetalLtHegIrlS-iGetalLtHegIrlS-]**_

Natsuki heaved a huge and long sigh, "I hate my life."

The sun was starting to rise as an alarm clock.. well.. alarmed.

"Mmmm..Nooooooooooooo.." Moaned Natsuki as she immediately hopped out of her blue sheeted bed and ran over to the damned clock. BEEP BEEP BEEP B-

"Damn it."

Natsuki had a habit of just getting up quickly like she was a ninja and went to shut off the alarm because of the headaches that the thing could cause. She yawned and walked back over to her average sized bed and landed on it.

She shut her eyes and promised to herself that she would get up any second now. And yet her plan failed when she pulled a cover over herself on the somewhat chilly morning.

Actually the AC was still on and it did not help Natsuki at the moment.

All of a sudden there was a loud car honk originating from the front of the Kuga household.

"What in the.." Natsuki slurred as she tried to get her thought process straight. Some drool on the pillow made Natsuki get up fast to rub it off the sheets with something.

HONK! HONK!

"NATSUKI WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?"

Then it hit Natsuki at that very moment. "Oh."

"one.. Ahem, ONE SECOND MOTHER!" The girl yelled, Natsuki couldn't say much else because she had to clear her throat.

"Damn it all!" And she went to take a quick shower which could have set a record if it were a sport or something. With not much time left, she put clothes on at random and forgot to style her hair or at least fix herself up.

She then ran down the staircase and her mother passed her the cell and keys which she had left down here, and breakfast to go, a little bagel with cream cheese.

She noticed that her mother coughed and used her hand to cover a smile.

"Bye mom." Natsuki waved.

"See ya later Nat-chan" Grinned Saeko. But of course Saeko grinned and acted childish a lot more than Natsuki so this behavior was pretty normal.

Ahn Lu was waiting outside talking to a red haired woman wearing a blue and white jacket and a short jean skirt. When Natsuki walked close enough to the other two the red one looked her up and down.

Then she pounced.

Or rather AHEMED to excuse herself from the conversation with Ahn and walked over to Natsuki. "I.. Is that you, Natsu-" Ahn started to say but was interrupted by the pony tailed red head. She said, "Hey there, Cutie, I'm seventeen." And winked suggestively at the unsuspecting fifteen year old.

Said teen blinked. And blinked again, hard. Then her face began to go red. She got flirted with by a girl in a miniskirt. That's quite the complement and one that Natsuki never saw coming. "Uh.."

And everything went black.

Well, for her it did. It was too early for this crap, Ahn merely slapped her forehead, "C'mon, Midori, you just killed my best friend's kid!" "But I just wanted to let her know-" Midori's explanation was cut off by Ahn, "But you're not seventeen you're friggen-"

"Why is my daughter on the ground?" Yelled a familiar voice.

Ahn yelled, "MIDORI, GET THE GIRL!" and entered the car.

"ROGER!" Swiftly, the woman picked up the teen's limp body and ran to the car.

And in a ridiculous attempt to get out of there faster, Midori threw the teenager and herself into the back of the car. "GO! GO!" The woman yelled.

Ahn hit the accelerator and the car sped away.

From the doorway Saeko's eye twitched at the reaction her friends had. "Those people are crazy, why am I friends with them again?"

Saeko noticed that another car was about to park in the spot where her friends were before. Saeko squinted a little to see who was in the car. It was her husband.

"Its about time, eh.. Yosuke.?"

_**[-iGetalLtHegIrlS-iGetalLtHegIrlS-iGetalLtHegIrlS-iGetalLtHegIrlS-]**_

"Jeez, your best bud is still quite the stud." Midori randomly blurted with a grin.

They were at a red light so Ahn looked into the mirror above to look at her friend. "What happened back then was one thing, And she's married now," Ahn's line of sight came back to face the road as the light changed again. " Midori are you still..?"

Midori really didn't want to talk about that right now so she attempted to change the subject. "I think I should wake her up now, we're almost at school."

Ahn sighed, things had not changed, even though it had been so long ago.

The lime eyed woman was going to work right away, "..Na-tsu-ki.." Midori whispered gently , "wakey wake."

" Mom.. Dad..," Natsuki muttered. "..no you guys, don't do it.."

Ahn asked Midori, "Is she okay back there?"

Midori's face was scrunched up into one of confusion. "Yeah, she's just saying some weird stuff here."

Ahn sighed relief that she was finally at the school. "Oh well, we're here so get her up."

Midori didn't have to do anything after all, Natsuki somewhat stirred herself to awake to the redhead's leaned in face.

When the "seventeen" year old had thrown Natsuki and herself in the back seat, she hadn't moved much. She was on top of Natsuki with her arms holding her up on either side of the teen and one knee in-between the unconscious girl's thighs.

Natsuki's green eyes fluttered open and met with the woman's similarly green ones.

"GAH!" The girl yelled being completely freaked out at Midori's position over her body.

She tried to get out of the car, frantically pulling the handle right after pushing the woman off of her but was really pissed that the door was not opening, Ahn had locked it.

Ahn couldn't help but to chuckle at Natsuki's reaction to Midori hovering over her. Midori had a wide grin and scratched her head. She laughed at how Natsuki went about handling the situation.

"What are you laughing at?" Natsuki questioned because she was annoyed by the behavior that the two women displayed.

Outside the bell rang which signaled that everyone should be on their way to the beginning of freshman orientation. Ahn stopped her laughter and had remembered her previous question so she asked, "So, Natsuki, what exactly happened to your hair?"

"It wasn't always like that?" Midori questioned with a puzzled look.

"No," Natsuki pouted, "my mom did it."

"I see," Midori chuckled as she looked at the bizarre haircut that was in front of her, "stud never was a stick in the mud."

Natsuki quirked a brow, "Excuse me?"

Ahn had by then exited out of the drivers seat and opened Natsuki's door side, "Okay, time for school!"

Midori gave the girl her trademark grin and waved goodbye as Natsuki was pulled out by the arm.

The door closed behind her as she fully got out. "Hey, Ahn, what gives?" Natsuki asked as she fixed her now messed up clothing. "But I'm your Aunty Ahn!"

Said the brunette with much more emphasis on "Aunty". Natsuki never was one for formalities, even if Ahn were related to her Ahn could bet that she still wouldn't call her "Aunty".

Ahn ruffled the girl's short spiky midnight blue looking hair. She smiled, "Your hair is just so funny now."

Natsuki's right eye twitched slightly in annoyance, "Um, I have to go now."

Natsuki awkwardly turned around and made her way to her new school building.

"M'kay, good luck, make your parents proud." Ahn called out as she entered her car.

Natsuki's face heated up a little at what Ahn said.

-It's just freshman orientation- The girl thought.

As the car passed by her slowly, a back window rolled down showing Midori looking straight at her.

"See you around Cutie." Which was accompanied by another wink at the teenager. The car then sped up and left. Natsuki had a full on blush and her shoulders visibly slumped at the crazy woman's antics.

An older girl had spotted Natsuki walking towards the school. She began her own little trek to the girl. "Hey there," She said with a warm smile, "Freshman, right?" Natsuki was very wary of this girl. Her appearance was nothing out of the ordinary. Just shoulder length blonde hair and playful looking forest eyes which sported a fine pair of black framed glasses.

"Yeah." Natsuki answered with a forced smile of her own, still not over the oddness of the earlier scene to school. "Follow me to the auditorium please." The older girl said in a kind tone and used her hand to motion that Natsuki was to follow her.

"Uh.." Was all Natsuki could say. She then looked around her to make sure that nothing was up. There were many other teenagers getting asked by older looking students to do the same. Then she turned back to the blonde with a lost look. "Oh, no funny business here, kid, we were handpicked by the principal to help you guys out." Natsuki was relieved by the other girl's assurance, she nodded and they went to the door. The older girl reached for the handle and had opened one of the many doors to enter the huge building. "After you, Freshman." The student kindly said.

Once they had entered the building, Natsuki was not surprised at the grandeur of the design inside. It was a spacious area with things that looked pretty expensive too.

The walls were made of black marble and there were carpeted areas. One was straight ahead towards the stairs in the middle that led to the second floor which was pretty much the most visible part and then two for the actual staircases on opposite sides to the middle one that led down to the first floor which was only a little visible. There were many decorations including plaque certificates, names of great alumni on one wall, and a security desk on the left side with a T.V or two. But Natsuki paid no mind to that and continued to follow her fellow upperclassman down the stairs.

Still walking, the older of the two girls wanted to break the silence and asked a question.

"So what was your last school?"

The spiky haired girl gave a small grin. "Fuuka academy. Not too far from here actually."

"Really, me too!" Elliot pointed to herself with wide eyes.

Natsuki smiled but then cocked her head. "I never saw you around there before though."

"Well there were quite a lot of kids back in the day and I'm a Junior so that tells ya we probably never saw each other." The short haired gal explained.

Natsuki froze on the spot wearing a flabbergasted expression.

The blonde knew exactly why she had stopped and took off her glasses to clean them .

Meanwhile the girl in front of her was still in a state of shock.

"Yep yep. The sneaky devils of Fuuka." Grinned the green eyed girl.

The sneaky devils of Fuuka were just a class like any other. Except for the fact that they caused more hell each year as they got older. The school aka the staff really didn't like those kids. Aside from the bad behavior, they were a lively bunch with sexuality high on the rise. The school itself was still kind of unfair but these sneaky devils usually always got their way. Besides the fact that almost everyday the principal would personally pay a visit from time to time..

They continued to walk down the hall after that.

"The..The.." Natsuki finally managed, "..you guys were my heroes!" From there she just looked on in amazement.

"Heh heh," the older girl blushed, "calm it down freshie you're embarrassing me." She joked with a grin.

Natsuki finally came back to the real world with a flushed face, feeling like a dumbass at her childish reaction.

Elliot's eyes widened in amazement, "Hm... Cute.", she mused.

The blonde smiled at her luck, "By the way, I didn't catch your name.."

"Kuga.. Natsuki Kuga."

"Elliot Chandler reporting for duty." She joked.

The two grinned.

After they had finally arrived at the auditorium doors, the blonde spun around to see the younger girl and offered a reassuring smile, "Now all you've got to do is go in, find a seat and have fun, kid."

The light sarcasm in her voice made Natsuki grin as she gave a mock salute as she pushed the door.

_**[-iGetalLtHegIrlS-iGetalLtHegIrlS-iGetalLtHegIrlS-iGetalLtHegIrlS-]**_

"Fuck outta heree." I mumbled feeling a lump form in my throat.

The auditorium was huge like wow. And the amount of people packed together just made me gulp. Lots of people just wasn't my thing because I would get self conscious.

I don't know why but people would literally stare at me sometimes whenever I was in public.

Seeing that I was making myself look like a moron, I decided to seat myself somewhere in a corner.

I just don't like being the center of attention.. And with this new hairdo I definitely had to try avoiding folks. I was actually starting to like the dimness of this room which almost caused me to trip over a chair.

I then saw a familiar redhead make her way through the door who scanned the area. I just sunk deeper into my seat at the realization. My damn cousin hadn't seen me since yesterday after she finished laughing her ass off at the huge wad of gum that had parasitically attached itself to my hair.

Then my heart sank as I noticed Chie coming out of the dark from god knows where and escorting that dammed redhead over to my general direction.

I could only hope that the building would catch fire right now.

Damn Chie! Even she didn't have her hair this short! How could she turn on me! I thought we were bitches for life!

I closed my eyes hoping for her to be seated in front of me or something.

Dear Kami, my cousin Nao is such a bitch that she will continually use this to her advantage and humiliate me publicly and brutally as she sees fit!

I raised my hoodie as they both sat next to me.

ARE YOU GOD ENOUGH? C'MON BURN THIS MOTHERTRUCKER TO THE GROUND! ..Pretty pleaseeeeee?.. I pleaded to the heavens above as I made an attempt to shift away. I was most definitely going to hell.

"Heyyy. Heyy you." The older girl whispered to me.

I tried my best to slow my heart rate down and ignore my ex-best friend but ..

"Hey asshole," a different voice came, much more defiant. That girl.. my cousin..

"You're going to have to pull that hood down or else I'm going to have to escort you to the principal." Chie said heaving a sigh.

Before I could do anything else, like breathe, a hard tug over the hood revealed my identity.

Chie smirked, I fucking knew it..

But something even I didn't know happened.

Nao stared at me blankly, trying to process every detail up until now. Then she just blinked at me with a deadpanned expression. "Nice haircut, doof."

Chie looked on with disbelief and gaped.

Me on the other hand? Mindblown.

"You really are starting off fresh."

And with that she looked back to the stage without a second glance.

Then I turned to glare at the one who was not related to me. She just gave me a look that screamed one thing. What the fuck just happened?

One thing that got my attention though was a tawny haired girl going up to the podium.

My expressionless face soon became soft with a knowing smile. Shizuru went back to her homeland over the summer and we hadn't spoken since.

I really missed her and kind of missed feeling needed. Considering the fact that I would save her from everything every 5 hours. I involuntarily shuddered.

She began talking about how all of us freshmen had a great time to look forward to etcetera, etcetera.. She had already read the speech to me before when I went to her house once before vacation.

I couldn't see her that well all the way back here and cursed my stupidity.

As soon as she made her way off the stage my mind had already started protesting to put her back up. Her voice was nice and soft and sweet like honey..

I shook my head and before I knew it, a loud voice boomed over the speakers effectively snapping me out of it. Thanks lady.

It turned out to be that good friend of my friend.. Uh.. Haruka? Yeahh it was without a doubt Haruka Armitage.. AKA the Lioness of Garderobe. Or Log.. Imagining an actual chunk of wood with a single leaf was kind of hilarious to me so I cracked a wide smile.

Soon after she was done and we were given another little talk, we were free to go. I pulled the hoodie back up as the lights brightened and remained seated with bitch one and mega bitch two.

As soon as the last rows were moving, we got up with Chie commenting, "Wow, even my Freshman orientation wasn't that exciting!" She yawned deeply.

"Not as much as this doof's haircut!" Nao added with a grin. And suddenly the two were clutching their ribs in delight as I glared as hard as I could. Seeing that it was being totally and utterly useless I walked on.

"Hold up, Kuga!" Nao's yell was muffled by her own hand. I could see her eyes getting watery.. And Chie was already tearing up.

As soon as we hit sunlight Nao fell on top of Chie who began smacking the pavement in an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"Ugh, screw you guys!" was all I could manage as I rolled my eyes trying to keep cool and stopping myself from pushing them in front of a moving bus.

I tapped my foot, impatiently waiting for these two to finish dieing. Nao finally got up along with the evil Sophomore that was Chie Harada and brushed themselves of tears and debris.

_**[-iGetalLtHegIrlS-iGetalLtHegIrlS-iGetalLtHegIrlS-iGetalLtHegIrlS-]**_

So now we were chilling in a nearby pastry shop.

"Mann..oh man.. Aunt Saeko's work, I presume?" Nao asked before taking her order of cheese cake. "Thanks." She nodded towards the person.

Chie's dark eyes squinted. "Natsuki, your mom? I thought she wasn't allowed within three feet of anything important!"

"You guys.. my mother is unstoppable whenever she puts her mind to something."

With a quick step, we were outside heading back towards the school to drop off Chie for her sophomore orientation.

I was a few steps ahead of the evil duo that was my cousin and best friend.

I could feel the equally green eyes of my relative on the back of my head. Being the paranoid moron I was, I turned around to find myself glaring at two whistling teenagers looking in totally different directions. I growled, fighting the urge to tackle someone.

As soon as I turned around I could hear the stifle of a certain pepper haired girl.

I walked a little faster till I arrived in front of the doors again merely waiting on the idiotic pair.

There were a bunch of returning students otherwise known as sophomores already making there way towards said doors.

People began staring at me again. Ah damn.

I clenched my teeth and bawled up my hands in an attempt to restrain myself from yelling out at them.

Nao finally reached me with a hard pat on the head. "Good doggy, but your master needs you over there."

She pointed at Chie and I blushed furiously as I stomped my way over to the older girl. Yeah, I had made a huge ass of myself by standing by the doors letting them all see my hair..

As soon as we had reached the contact wearing girl she immediately put my hand over Nao's wrist, and with a chuckle, backed away.

I could only stare in horror at what occurred next, "Natsuki! I'm sorry you cut all your hair off just to show how much you love me but I can't return your feelings!"

As any of the nearby squirrels could see, that bitch was dead.

* * *

Compared to the length of anything else I've ever written..This..was long. I even messed up my back. Damn. Chap 4 should be out eventually xD I hope you guys enjoyed the crappyness I've offered..Leave a review if ya feel like it.. ;O


	4. Life as we knew it

Oh,** hello** there.. =D How are you? Feeling good? Yeah? Well thats nice. Me? _Absent_? Why surely you've gone mad!

**Check Out**: bitchynovitch's awesomely jaw dropping piece of fanfic art with a short haired Natsuki! I less than three *heart* you for making it! (I'll get ze link up soon)

Um something happened on my phone and that's why there are double quotation marks and there's soo much spacee. Forgive me.

PS: I luff you all and your reviews are framed on my wall.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with princesses in the Japanese .I said it.

WARNING: Betas knock me off my feet when they see me walk by.

* * *

**Me? I'm full of it. And so is she. You? You're something else.**

**Chap 4: Life as we knew it.**

* * *

Emerald eyes widened furiously as the blunette lunged herself at her relative.

""YOU MOTHERFUCKER!""

But even before Natsuki could ball up a fist, the great voice that was the Lioness of Garderobe spoke loud and clear.

""HALT RIGHT THERE DELINQUENT!""

""Oh shit."" Chie mumbled.

Right there and then Natsuki quickly skimmed over her options.

1: Continue plan to beat Nao till she can''t breathe through her nose? Or at all?

2: Abort mission and save self from massive problems?

3: Direct a clean hit and then run?

4: Or mysterious listening of gut instinct?

""Four!"" She yelled mentally before delivering a punch to Nao's face.

Which was basically number one! It seemed four was a disguise all along!

The crowd cried out in gasps and ohs, everyone was seemingly too shocked or excited that there was a fight to do anything about it as the fist connected.

""A-ara.."" Stuttered a voice as its owner made her way through the crowd surrounding the scuffle. Eyes met but before it could register in her chaotic state of mind, the wounded girl beneath Natsuki head butted her.

The blunette rolled off her cousin and held her nose as tears threatened to fall from the sting.

Nao had her legs crossed while rubbing her sore cheek and spit out some blood. She turned to give her downed cousin a look of disappointment.

""And here I thought this was going to be a laugh.. Ow.""

Haruka pushed a few more teenagers out of the way as she grabbed the delinquent redhead by the back of her collar.

""You. Come with me! Everyone else get to the auditorium!"" Commanded the blonde. ""Heg-HEY!"" Gagged the redhead as she attempted to pull on her brunette, who had watched the scene unfold and was unknowingly the cause of the girl's slip, walked over to the bloody Natsuki.

By this time the only people who remained were the Council members and the freshmen. Chie tried to stay behind but was ushered away by another fellow member.

""Aoi, wait they''re my friends an-"" ""Hush,"" a single finger met lips, ""I''ll handle this. Just go downstairs.""

After holding a gentle gaze for seconds which seemed like an eternity.

""If you say so.."" The pepper haired girl then gave her girlfriend a quick peck on the lips and left.

**]~OneShotOneShot~[ **

Shizuru was trying to keep herself calm at the moment. She wondered how she could have missed those emerald green eyes and that face.

Yes, she had no idea that that boy was really a girl. Her favorite girl actually..

-Ara..- The chestnut haired girl sighed. -I must remain focused.- She thought with newfound determination.

She continued to eye the relatives through glances and mentally huffed at the awkwardness of it all.

So here I was in the little interrogation room of the Student Council staring at the grayish white table, attempting to avoid eye contact with the only other living person in the room besides the douche sitting next to me.

Shizuru sat carefree on top of an oak desk which was set a few feet in front of the table where my hands were currently fiddling about. I could feel her gaze upon me which only made me a hell of a lot more self conscious.

All three of us sat there in the uncomfortable silence that filled the room. The sudden movement and sound made me turn my head to see my cousin adjusting her ice bag over her swollen cheek.

Nao caught me staring. She gave me a questioning look followed by a stiff wince and a glare.

""Bitch.."" she mumbled before turning away.

Uwah? Her mouth muscles could still move? I knew I should'n't have held back.

I growled lightly before turning to my old friend.

Deciding to step up to the plate I spoke to the brunette.

""So what's going to happen to us?""

Wine colored eyes locked with mine. ""Well now, is that anyway to greet a friend whom you haven't seen all summer? I thought Natsuki and I had something special..""

The way she said that made it seem like we were something more. And in front of a witness no less! I blushed to some degree before I turned away. "I.. idiot."

I could feel Nao watching on in amusement. Grrr.

""Ikezu.."" She pouted.

""But to answer your question: Haruka-chan will be escorting the Kaichou over here in a few minutes to hear both sides of the story.. And then we will come to a decision."

D'ah shit.. Just my luck.

"If you were Kaichou, you would''ve just let this one slide, right?"" My cousin grinned through the pain.

""Ara, what ever do you mean by that, Yuuki-san?""

""You seem to know my doof of a cousin pretty well if you were able to hold a conversation with her so easily. And you did mention that you''re friends.""

That redhead smirked. Point for Yuuki.. Hurray.. Not.

I crossed my arms at this. ""Mind your own business.."" I muttered while staring at the tiled floor. I was finding myself quite entertained as my cousin conversed with Shizuru.

I heard laughs and then the room temperature took a nosedive before I heard more words being exchanged, ""Yuuki-San, you're ability to wordplay is quite intriguing.. We should do this more often.""

I stared at them incredulously and before I knew it, my arms were flailing about in panic.

"Shizuru! You don't mean that right? She's sooo annoying! And.. And she's evil! She does bad things! Yess, bad like you wouldn't imagine!"" I then realized that I had stood up and with a flush, quickly sat my dumb self down.

My stupid hair wasn't long enough to cover my stupid blush and stupid Nao was grinning and Shizuru started laughing in that.. stupendously nice way that she does.

""You mean like your hair?"" she inquired bluntly.

I should have lied and gotten Nao kicked out but said girl beat me to it.

""Actually, her hair got caught with a nasty wad of gum as she was trying to kiss my ass on the train."" My cousin deadpanned.

""Shizuru, that's a damn lie!"", I was red with rage and embarrassment, ""well the second half.." But my mother took matters into her own hands and this happened.."

I gripped what I could of an area which to my surprise was'n't as short as I had originally thought. A bit longer than Mikoto''s.. Well damn.

She looked at me with disappointment?

Those plump lips formed into something along the lines of distaste before they parted.

What was she going to say?

""Too bad that I''ll have to wait awhile before it grows back so I can play with your hair again."" She pouted.

""But alas, you're still cute.."" She smiled widely as she got off the desk and ruffled my hair. I blushed at the contact.

"Maybe cuter."

I missed the warmth as soon as she retracted her hand just in time to be spared from the Lioness that barged through the door.

""Well delinquents, you''re in for it now!"" The Log smirked.

""Ah..Haruka..calm down.""

""So these are the two troublemakers?"" The voice came in revealing a calm brunette with electric blue eyes.

Nao and I gave each other a nervous glance before my eyes pleaded help from Shizuru.

We braced ourselves for whatever came next. But in reality we weren't expecting this type of Kaichou.

""They''re so cute!"" She squealed whilst clasping her hands together like a fan girl.

""Say whaa..?"" Nao droned with a blush.

""Exactly.."" Haruka nodded but trailed off when it hit her. "Wait a sec!"

""Haruka, I''m busy 'interrogating' these lovely young ladies. Would you please?"" She eye rolled before returning to us.

""But!"" The Haruka Armitage was officially ignored.""And you have adorable voices too? What about you?"" She pointed at me, "Cute-kun", say something!"

I blinked before I realized what she called me and said the first thing that came to mind, ""I''m innocent.""

I saw Shizuru''s lips twitch at this, ohh she thought this was funny eh?. Hmph! I''ll show her!.. later..

Nao scoffed, ""Well so am I."

Cue eye roll here.

""Adorablee!"" The brunette cooed.

Seriously. What. The. F-

""Oi! Senoh! Stop embarrassing the entire Council!"" Haruka reprimanded while practically shoving her out the room.

The wooden door slammed behind them with enough strength to knock the thing off its hinges.

Shizuru was the first one to snap out of it, ""Well..that was quite something, wasn't it?""

Nao and I shared yet another look and then focused back on the beauty that was-

My breath hitched.

Beauty?

I mean I guess she was decent. Okay, that was like the understatement of the century..

She was attractive..

I mean she clearly had the body and amazing hair that I just want to run my fingers through.

She was..

Our eyes met.

..Gorgeous.

""Natsuki"," the most interesting shiver ran up my spine, ""are you okay?"", came the voice.

Shizuru? Why is my heart pounding like that?

""I-I''m fine Shizuru.."" Ugh why am I acting like such an ass right now?

Nao hit me lightly on the shoulder, ""Snap out of it you look like a love struck teenager.""

I had to hold back from looking at Shizuru.

Okay so compare my face to a fresh red tomato. Got the picture?

Thankfully the door slid open oh so slowly.

""I''m back.. Prepare yourselves for a double serving of justice, evildoers.."" Said the Kaichou with a yawn.

An earful of The Armitage seemingly halted her childish advances.

""Much better."" Strolled in the blonde clapping away with victory written all over her face.

""Ara, I''m sure these two will be very cooperative now if they wish to return home soon.""

Shizuru sent a look my way which effectively cut off my breathing.

""About time."" Nao snorted.

**]~OneShotOneShot~[ **

""I do hope you know how I feel about you.""

""Yeah.."" She shook her hair, ""you remind me everyday.""

""Good."" She squeezed the old sponge in the bucket before rubbing it against the slab of blackboard.

""You know you don''t have to stand there all day watching us either..""She turned to the brunette leaning in the doorway.

""Shizuru.""

The dark red wine eyes that were so calmly fixated on her underclassman''s ass followed upwards oh so slowly.

""Hmm?""

She flicked back her cobalt hair in annoyance which hinted embarrassment.

""Are you listening?""

It had been almost half the school year since the incident that landed them here and Natsuki started to find her friend''s look to be the sexiest thing ever.

She glanced at the board before returning her gaze to the girl.

""You missed a spot."" Was all the chestnut haired girl offered in reply.

The cobalt haired girl casually dropped the sponge back in the pale turquoise bucket and retreated from the board.

The redhead muttered something under her breath before leaving the room through the backdoor with her mop and cart.

Emerald green eyes scanned the whole board seeing nothing but a few beads of water drying up.

With hands on her hips and a pleased look on her face the blunette said, "Shizuru, what are you talking about", and with another glance soon found hearts tracing back to a source, ""Heyy! Wait! What are you doing?""

Initially she was too taken aback to do anything before she rushed to the opposite end with sponge in hand and began rubbing them off.

""You did an awful job, Natsuki."" The upperclassman grinned with delight.

Said girl had reached the brunette quite quickly and snatched the chalk out of her hand with her left while still taking out the remaining hearts.

""Gotcha!"" Natsuki shouted in satisfaction, ""You see, Shizuru? You don''t mess with a Kuga!" She joked.

""I see, I see! Oh please spare me almighty Kuga!"" Red orbs pleaded whilst taking Natsuki''s hands into her own, the objects landing softly on the floor.

""Buahahahaha!""

The blunette had unintentionally intertwined their now raised hands as she pressed the brunette onto the board demanding submission from the lowly Fujino.

After a few more minutes of joking around, Shizuru planted a small kiss on the corner of Natsuki's mouth, attempting to pass it off as a cheek kiss.

Green eyes widened at the realization while taking in all that was Shizuru Fujino.

""Shizu.." "

Said girl''s face flushed before biting down on her bottom lip.

Natsuki subconsciously brought her face closer before she dared to lick her friend's lower lip.

The girl gasped.

""Don't do that.."" she breathed as their foreheads touched, "You''re going to ruin your lips that way."

That inner curiosity and childish sense of humor led Shizuru to bring her lips inward resulting in a funny face. Technically, she was biting both lips now.

""What did I say?"" Natsuki rolled her eyes before undoing their hands after which she ran her fingers through chestnut

locks.

""Natsuki."" Shizuru breathed.

And with that she made her move.

**]~OneShotOneShot~[ **

"Natsuki."

"Hmm."

"Hey, Natsuki."

"Eh?" the blunette blinked.

She was griping the sponge a big roughly and all of the water was now on the floor.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh damn it."

I did not just daydream all of that right now did I?

"You missed a spot."

That sounds familiar.

* * *

Just kidding.

Okay, I'm kidding about kidding, they kissed. :]

..Or would it matter? Maybe they did..maybe they didn't lmao..Would it be the end of you?

If you want, you can end it at the little dashes before that part.

I suck at making scenes.. Lol till next time. ;]

And you should also check out "How I met my girlfriend" with PhillyD and Dj Amaya. Ah.


End file.
